Lo que siento
by Jbrs007
Summary: Sonadow - Pensamiento Shadow. Bueno este es mi segundo "un corto" es romantico, espero que les guste, no es gran cosa ero algo es algo... Dejen Review!


Los personajes descritos aquí pertenecen a la Compañía SEGA

**Los personajes descritos aquí pertenecen a la Compañía SEGA**

**Lean, disfruten y dejen Review**

**.:Sonadow:.**

**Lo que siento…**

_En solo el hecho en pensar en ti, me hace sentir mal, siento una presión en mi corazón, un vacío inmenso y me dan ganas de llorar… no se por qué…tampoco como, pero lo que se, es que no puedo de dejar en pensar en ti, nunca pensé ser en tu amigo, ni mucho menos en sentir esto, no debería, pero así son las cosas, me encuentro caminando solo, viendo las estrellas, sin rumbo… sé que no puedo estar contigo porque te gusta otra persona… otra persona que anhelaba ser yo, pero así no fue… ¿Qué hago yo pensando en él? Si la última vez me hizo llorar, me sentía mal, muy mal, sentí una estaca en mi corazón, como la gota mas frágil se rompa al caer al piso… así me sentía… Estoy llorando y solo por ti, y para el colmo, está lloviendo. No aguanto mas, cada vez que estoy contigo veo tus ojos, me gustan, sobre todo esa cara, me gustan tus bromas, te ves lindo y me encanta jejejeje, me río solo, con solo ser tu amigo me conformare, y sobre todo estar tu lado mientras pueda, me gusta tu olor, tu aroma, es irresistible, pero las cosas son así, así es el destino… me gustaría que las cosas pasaran como pensaba, ¡pero ahora mírame! Sentando en el parque mojándome como un tonto, no me importa…_ ¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA!

- ¿Qué es lo que no te importa?

- …

-Dime… que tienes, puedes confiar en mi

_- No voy a verte, no se en que momento llegaste pero me gusta tu compañía…_

- Si no quieres hablar conmigo, me voy, y te quedas ahí mojándote en la lluvia

- ¡NO!...espera, quédate con-conmigo... p-por favor…

- (Se voltea, se regresa y se sienta) Dime, sabes que soy tu amigo…

- Sonic… yo…

- Tu que Shadow, dime

- (No aguanta y lo abraza plenamente llorando) Yo… Yo te quiero

- (Sorprendido por el abrazo le corresponde y cierra los ojos para disfrutarlo) Yo también te quiero…Shadow, mi Shadow

- (Al escuchar estas palabras se separa rápidamente de Sonic y le dice llorando) Pero…Pero tu quieres a otra persona

- ¿A Quien?

- a…A (pero fue interrumpido por Sonic que lo abrazo fuertemente)

- No digas nada…solo... abrázame

- (Shadow confundido no lo abrazó) Pero tú…

- Nada, nunca me ha gustado ella… Solo abrázame

- (Shadow sintió una pequeña felicidad y su vació fue llenado por Sonic y le correspondió el abrazo) Nunca me vallas a soltar, por favor

- Nunca lo haré Shadow (ya estaba dejando de escampar

- _Peor, no puedo entenderlo, el siempre estuvo con Amy, se veía tan feliz…con ella, y ahora me dice ¿qué lo abrasé? De seguro es una de sus bromas, aunque me siento tan bien…estando con él…abrazándolo… y el parase disfrutar el momento_

_- _Si lo hago Shadow (Dijo como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento) No pude soportar estar ni un minuto sin estar cerca de ti (se separa y le agarra la cara, obligándolo ver a los ojos del héroe) Nunca me sentí bien estando con a mi, por favor…mirare a los ojos

_-_ Pero… siempre me trastastes mal (aun desviando la mirada)

Lo hice para que te acercaras a mi, nunca fue mi intención herirte, pero las veces que me agarrabas para hacerme daño, me gustaba, estabas conmigo

- (Lo mira a los ojos y pudo ver unos ojos de inocencia y deseos de estar con el)

- Te amo! (se le acerca a los labios dándole un suave y dulce beso… y este a su vez es correspondido)

- Sonic…

- Dime Shadow…

- Tengo frío

- (u.uU) Vámonos a tu casa

- ¿A que?

- ¿Tienes frío o no?

- Eh? Si tengo

- Vamos…

- Está bien (Se levantaron los dos y se dirigieron a la casa de Shadow…)

**(Censurado)**

_Que bonito fue lo de anoche, nunca pensé sentirme tan bien después de todo esto…mírale como duerme como un ángel, parase un bebe –_le da un beso en la frente –_ te quiero mucho mi Sonic –_ le muestra una sonrisa y le acaricia la cabeza – _creo queme pase anoche, pero me alegro que te haya gustado… eres especial, especial para mi, aunque nunca me voy a olvidar de Maria, tampoco me voy a olvidar de ti, y estoy seguro que es lo que Maria quiere, que yo este a tu lado y tu en el mío, juntos por siempre, y espero que así sea… -_ Se acuesta en la cama y lo abraza y cierra sus ojos para entrar en sus sueños de felicidad –_ te amo… mi Sonic…gracias por ser especial conmigo, te quiero mucho_


End file.
